User blog:Alpha Ranger/MADE UP EPISODE LIST
Hello, It's alpha again....but this is not a list of episodes for MY FANON...its made up..its just something to do when I get bored. cx. That means the realease dates and episode names are made up!! Series overview Season 1 - 11 brought the series to a total of 350 episodes. "Film" = TAWOG: The Movie Pilot (2014) Season 1 (2015-2016) Season 2 (2016-2017) Season 3 (2017) Season 4 (2018) Season 5 (2018-2019) Season 6 (2019) Season 7 (2019-2020) Season 8 (2020-2021) Season 9 (2021-2022) Season 10 (2022) - Andrew Brenner quits writing on the show and moves on to different shows. - Jon Foster leaves. - Mic Graves leaves. - New Writers: Joe Parham, Daniel Berg, Tobi Wilson. - Writers: Corey P, Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Joe Parham, Daniel Berg, Tobi Wilson. Season 11 (2023) -Writers: Corey P, Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Joe Parham, Daniel Berg, Tobi Wilson. Season 12 (2024) -Writers: Corey P, Ben Bocquelet, James Lamont, Joe Parham, Mic Graves & Andrew Brenner Season 13 (2024-2025) Annoncements (once again made up!!) October 13, 2015: Cartoon Network renewed the show for a second season at a convention. December 2, 2015: Ben Bocquelet announced that season 2 will have the same writers and it will be 100% done with production on October 13, 2016. January 3, 2016: The Amazing World of Gumball writer, Corey P. wins a emmy. As well as Ben Bocquelet. February 8, 2016: Cartoon Network loves the show so much, and they love seeing it get so many views so they renewed a third season. April 22, 2016: Nick and Boom pick up the show on it's channels. It will be showing on all 3 channels. September 6, 2016: Season 4 was announced, Ben said that he will not be getting new writers because all 6 writers currently are all friends and they love writing together. February 7, 2017: Season 5 was announced, all the writers have a meet and greet. June 5, 2017: Ben Bocquelet and the writers say on their twitter that there may be a film for the show. December 12, 2017: Ben Bocquelet announced that there will be a season 6 on his twitter. March 13, 2018: All 6 writers start production on season 5. August 2, 2018: Season 6 was hinted on the all of the writers twitter. August 18, 2018: All 6 writers go to a write-a-thon on the emmy award show. The crowd votes for the favorite writer. November 9, 2018: Corey P. gets married and is on Entertainment Tonight along with the other writers. November 19, 2019: Channel 11, 13, 21, and 38 pick up the show. December 9, 2019: Season 7 was set to air. May 11, 2020: Season 8 is set to air. April 9, 2021: Season 9 is set to air. June 14, 2021: TAWOG becomes the most popular TV show/Corey P's birthday. August 6, 2021: New writers are announced to come for season 10. March 19, 2022: Season 11 is confirmed. It is confirmed to have a 3 part finale. December 26, 2022: Season 12 is confirmed to air in March of 2023. December 27, 2022: Ben Bocquelet annouced on his Twitter that all the writers will be the same, and that the season would be 32 episodes. December 28, 2022: Corey P. said that the Season 11 finale will have 3 parts. December 29, 2022: Season 11 started production. September 5, 2023: Following the success of Season 11, the writers are extremely proud to announce that the broadcasting company picked up a Season 12 and 13. September 6, 2023: Tobi Wilson & Daniel Berg leave to work on other shows. September 7, 2023: Mic Graves & Andrew Brenner come back after working on other shows. September 10, 2023: Season 12 is annouced to be a shorter season, comprising of 24 episodes. September 15, 2023: Season 12 is announced to start on January 15, 2024. June 3, 2024: TAWOG wins multiple awards and spreads to more daytime channels. June 11, 2024: Season 14 is confirmed. June 26, 2024: Season 13 is set to air on November 2, 2024 + time slot was changed to Sunday. June 29, 2024: Writers annouce that the longer gap is to take a little bit of a break after working very hard on the past few seasons, plus they dropped a hint for a second film. Voice Actors Gumball - Logan G. Darwin - Kwesi B. Anais - Kyla Rae K. Richard, Rob - Corey P. Nicole, Carrie, Penny - Laura M. Tobias, Banana Joe - Ben B. (more soon) Combinations (YOu know on tv when you see 2 episodes combined to make something like The Wife/TheHypnotized? Well here are some combinations (what it would look like on TV) Season 1: 1. The Lanlord/The Arena 2. The Queen/The Rumor 3. The Students/The System 4. The Fairytale/The Power 5. The Workers/The Dare 6. The Passion/The Record 7. The Eve/The Stupidity 8. The Criminals/The Evening 9. The Economy/The Comedy 10. The Mask/The Luck 11. The Outback/The Colony 12. The Forgotten/The Parrallel 13. The Honesty/The Cemetery 14. The Babysitter/The Diet 15. The Pants/The Hunt 16. The Wife/The Hypnotized 'Season 2 ' 1. The Charm/The Gamble 2. The Expressive/The Territory Category:Blog posts